This specification generally relates to traffic indicators. Traffic indicators alert vehicles and other objects or travellers on a road. Traffic indicators may be traffic lights, traffic signs, audio cues for crossing, etc. Traffic lights are controlled by local controllers that instruct the traffic lights to change phase (e.g., from red to green). The timing of traffic lights in adjacent intersections affect traffic congestion and the travel and wait time of drivers.